DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The Mount Sinai Superfund Basic Research Program, "Organochlorines and Metals in New York and the Hudson," is an ideal vehicle for inner-city youth to increase their science literacy, develop career interest, and focus on environmental health career pathways. Closely coordinated with the overall proposed biomedical and geological investigations, the work of this Core will provide the impetus for building a developmental sequence of related education activities from Grade 6 through graduate level that advances the educational and training goals of this project, namely: science literacy, career exploration and professional development in the field of environmental health. Core G will use Superfund environmental health basic science investigations to develop activities for students at the pre-college, undergraduate, and master degree levels. The activities are formulated in conjunction with faculty and administration at each educational entity associated with the target educational levels: NYC Public Schools, Columbia University, and Hunter College of the City University of New York. Internships, laboratory research, lectures, seminars, projects, laboratory visits, interviews with scientists, Internet searches on biomedical issues related to Superfund hazardous agents, are the types of activities that will be used throughout the Superfund Environmental Health Career Preparatory Program. The learning objectives at each level are: advancement of academic knowledge and skills in environmental health, career exploration through direct contact with role models who work in the field of environmental health, and professional preparation for career paths in environmental health. At each level of the training project, performance criteria include: pre/post testing, oral and written presentations, development of projects and models, Reaction Papers, and maintenance of a log book. The project is based on a dyad/inquiry method of learning - the Dimer Learning System. Pre- and post-tests, as well as formal assessments of oral and written work, will be used to measure learning progress.